


After a Long Day's Work

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Africa, Aviva speaking Spanish, Blur the Cheetah, Early Mornings, Late Night Conversations, Martin & Aviva, Martin and Aviva, Martin x Aviva, Momma Croc, Romance, SpotsSquatt the Cheetah Cub, turtle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: Chris was busy observing Momma Croc lay some eggs and surprisingly make friends with Momma Turtle. They shared babies after all. Chris sent this moment to HQ, and Koki was amazed. But for some reason, Aviva was in some other world, and the one reason Koki (or anyone else, including us) needed was that Aviva's eyes had not left Martin Kratt since ever the bros went out.
Relationships: Aviva Corcovado/Koki (Wild Kratts), Aviva Corcovado/Martin Kratt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	After a Long Day's Work

It was another long day in the African Savannah. No bad guys, but this time, the heat was blistering, reaching nearly 40 degrees Celsius. The only guys who seemed to be energetic were the Kratt brothers.

Martin, being the funny and even childish guy he was, just hopped around as a gazelle, all the while making sure that Blur the cheetah knew who this new blue gazelle in town really was. Even Chris wasn't such a burst of energy. He was a little more laidback, but Martin was more full of energy and life. Chris was busy observing Momma Croc lay some eggs and surprisingly make friends with Momma Turtle. They shared babies after all. Chris sent this moment to HQ, and Koki was amazed.

But for some reason, Aviva was in some other world, and the one reason Koki (or anyone else, including us) needed was that Aviva's eyes had not left Martin Kratt since ever the bros went out. She was watching his every move. His interactions with Blur and her cub Spottssquatt made her giggle softly. When he showed no signs of tiredness after a long sprint, Aviva was even amazed. How many beans did this guy eat when he was young?

But that made him funny, nice, sweet, cute, loving, and she could go on and on - wait, did she just say cute and loving?

"Aviva! Earth to Aviva!" Koki's voice stunned her and got her out of her thoughts.

"Por qué demonios estás gritando?"

Koki was confused. "Uh, Aviva, you're going Spanish again."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Well, what happened?"

"Chris just sent us something amazing. Check it out!"

Aviva was pleasantly surprised at the sight. However, for the rest of the day, she wasn't paying attention to anything. Or anyone. Except for Martin.

"You've been keeping eyes on him, huh?" 

It was Koki again, and it took Aviva all of her interest in seeing Martin for her to not go into Spanish mode. Well, nah, Koki didn't exactly take her by surprise this time around.

"What? Yeah, just to ensure he doesn't screw up in this heat," she lied. Well, not exactly lied, but she really didn't want him to screw up. Cause she always cared about everyone, Martin, Chris, JZ and Koki, but there was some sudden wave of affection she was having for Martin today.

Good for her was the fact that Koki couldn't find a clue of a lie or anything else. "Hmm, okay." She went back to the main room, leaving Aviva time to see Martin alone.

What made her having such interest in Martin was something that had happened in the morning around 4 am when everyone was asleep. 

Except for Martin and Aviva.

\--

Martin's sleep broke. He woke up, and decided to hit the fridge just to scan through and see if Jimmy had left anything substantial there. And there was some luck - a cheese sandwich. Martin loved those.

He closed the fridge and was turning around when he bumped into Aviva.

"Ow! Aviva?" 

"Gosh, Martin, I'm so sorry! You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bump," Martin said, trying to convince her (and that too very easily) that all was okay.

"What are you doing so late?" 

"My sleep broke. Decided to pop a sandwich into my mouth. But why are you awake right now?"

"My sleep broke too," she said. 

"Oh.. what happened?"

His voice was so soft, that for a second Aviva was surprised that someone could even sense that there was more to her than just being Ms. Science.

"It.. I.. I had a nightmare."

The innocence on her face and in her eyes, showing how vulnerable she was, was a sight Martin could hardly recall seeing before.

"Oh.. do you... uh.. wanna, you know.. talk about it or something?"

She sighed, looked down, and finally said, "Maybe I'll sit on the ramp for this one."

They sat there. Aviva started, "I just imagined myself in the ocean. I was swimming past some fish, including Suckerhead and Puffy. But then all the fish started swimming away. I turned around, and saw the open mouth of a tiger shark. That's when I woke up."

"Oh God.. well, you don't need to worry about it anymore. It was just a dream."

"I know... it's just.. I hardly have had nightmares since ever I met you guys. So, it was kinda weird and scary at the same time that I had a nightmare. Guess that's what happens when you're a science geek outcaste in school."

"Hey, just because you love inventions and science doesn't mean you're an outcaste. You're the smartest person I've met, no doubt about that, but you're also very caring. You do care about us, you know? You have your feelings as well. No matter who you might be."

"Yeah.. by the way, I never thanked you enough."

"For what?"

"For saving me with your Gecko tail that day."

Martin smiled, and said, "No problemo," funnily mocking her.

"Riiight," Aviva replied, as they laughed. But that was before their looks turned to seriousness. They stood up, as she nervously fidgeted with her fingers. Slowly, Martin moved in, and hugged her, kissing her cheek and burying his head in her hair. Aviva returned the embrace, but she held her breath, trying to take that in. She never knew till this moment how a kiss felt.

"Well, I'll just go. It's 4 am after all."

Aviva just smiled. As he left, Aviva stared in his direction, gazily emptily and even dreamily.

\--

Evening fell. The Kratt brothers came back. Jimmy was lazy as always, lying on his seat, eating his nacho and chips. Koki said Hi as normally as a Hi could be. And Aviva greeted Chris.

But for some reason, she was a little shy towards Martin. Martin walked up to her, and started, "Hey."

"Hey, uh, everything good there?"

"Yep, perfect. Blur and I had a lot of fun when she realised that I was a gazelle."

"Oh," she shyly laughed. Thankfully, no one was looking at them. Not Koki, not JZ, not Chris, not anyone.

"Hey Martin.. can we just chat privately?"

"Sure."

They went to the invention garage. Since the other 3 were dead tired (well, not Jimmy, all he did was sleep, eat and be the pilot, and Koki wasn't outside), they were all alone. The other 3, tired or not, had no thoughts of going there, precisely why Martin and Aviva chose this spot.

"So.. about earlier.." Aviva started.

"Yeah?"

"I mean.. whatever happened in the morning.."

"Your nightmare?"

"No.. I mean, what you did... Martin.." she sighed, "I think there's something inside us both that we weren't able to see until today."

"What do you mean?" Martin was confused.

Aviva didn't know how to go forward. Thus, acting on the principle of 'actions speak louder than words', she did the most unimaginable thing.

She kissed him. Nah, not the cheek. Right on the lips. She felt triumph bursting inside her when Martin's hands, after a moment of being stunned, reached her cheeks and around her waist.

But she was not sure whether she could afford this risk. Of complicating things with someone who was like a brother to her. She was afraid that something could happen which would break them down.

She pulled back, looked down, her eyes closed. She looked lost in search of words, while Martin was certainly not expecting this. In all the years he had known Aviva, she was extremely smart, funny, curious at times, even stubborn... but never so... romantic.

"Uh.. I'll just go back to the control room."

Smiling at the half-hearted excuse, she quickly left, while Martin gazed in her direction. Smiling to himself, but still confused, he soon left the room himself and went to bed as night fell, and as all were tired.

But before that, Martin and Aviva found themselves staring outside on the roof. Alone. Again.

"I love how the birds even fly in the night."

"Yeah, the nights usually cool down. So everyone is okay. No blistering heat, no fatigue, just the cool wind."

Martin just laid down, as Aviva just gazed at the sky in thought. Then she laid down beside Martin, her head on his chest. She never knew how warm and safe she could feel just by lying alongside Martin, staring at the night sky.

"You like this, huh?" Martin brought her out of her thoughts.

"Don't push it," Aviva hissed, and then they laughed. But soon, their faces turned serious again. Given the negligible distance, it wasn't hard for Aviva to go up and kiss his cheek. Martin smiled, while Aviva managed to prevent herself from blushing.

Soon, she fell asleep. Martin noticed, and was surprised. However, he smiled, and softly kissed her forehead, careful as to not wake her up, and slept off himself, everyone (well, maybe except for Jimmy) being completely tired after a long day's work.


End file.
